I was Born for this
by KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP
Summary: Ever since I was small, I had always felt like I was meant to do something great, and that it had something to do with the Mountain that stood out so clearly against the sandy horizon. I must find my purpose and the answers to our past and I know the Mountain will give me both. Slight AU Retelling of Journey for PS3/PSN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**-Ping!-**

**Hello!**

**First off, I kind of go outside the general boundrries of Journey to write this story. In the game, you have no idea if your companion is male or female, from USA or the Czech republic and that's part of the game's charm. Also your only form of communication is a simple chirp and there's no real language or paremeters to tell your fellow robed figure what you want to say, so players usually wind up forming this unspoken way to communicate. But I wanted to approach this game and it's incredibly powerful storyline from a more narrative direction(which isn't to say that the game isn't already incredibly narrative.)**

**This'll be a fairly short but multi-chapter story, following fairly close to the game's storyline and it'll also include **my** interpretations for the meaning of the confluences with the ancestors/ghosts.**

**Enjoy! Comments and reviews are always appreciated.**

**-PingPing!- **

* * *

The sun is bright overhead and I watch my shadow dance as the fierce winds play with my dusky red cloak. From this vantage point, I could see my village, a mere spec at the base of a steep sandy incline. The ornate buildings of our ancestors stand proud around us, empty and sacred.

With a deep breath, then a contented sigh, I jump from the stone arch at the apex of the hill and feel myself sink into the sand seconds later, only to begin gliding down as if carried by some intangible force.

Ahead of me, I see an Elder making the climb to meditate.

A shriek pierces the dry mid-day air. The sand parts at my feet as I zip down the slope, only glancing back briefly to face the Elder I had startled in my quest for excitement and entertainment glaring at me as the wind threatened to strip him of his robes.

My home, as it were, has always been fairly boring. We are a collection of nomads, moving and wandering constantly to follow the precious springs of water before they were dried up by the sun.

My fun came to an abrupt end as I slammed head-long into my father, a gestalt man decorated in the white robes of the Elder. His robes and cloak are embroidered with fine gold threads, creating a complex series of patterns and markings. As we collided, the plain stitching along the bottom hem of my robe and hood glowed briefly before fading.

He glared down at me, a large dark hand erupting from his cloak to pull back his hood. His face is emotionless but then he grins and I blush.

"Sorry, Father." I claim plainly, sheepish and only slightly apologetic.

"Not to worry Child." He says back to me. He is a healthy baritone and his face is friendly, blank yet gently illuminated white eyes regarding me fondly. He sets his hand on my head and it's only then that I realize I am so much smaller than him, barely his half. "Run along now, and be careful."

I give a nod, and a hum. A light from within shapes itself into a symbol splayed across my chest. He hums back and I soak in the light of his soul glyph.

We're all unique, he always told me. I often wonder if he's right, if each one of us is truly different. Our symbols are similar yet no other glyph in this tribe is identical to mine. Many days I find myself thinking a little too deeply about my place in this confusing world and it drives me to question our reason for existing. We're just a simple people, struggling to survive amongst the ever-shifting desert.

There's only one thing that seems to be constant and the meaning to it has eluded us for longer than my father's father's father can remember, according to the Elders; the steep black peak of rock against the otherwise almost-cloudless sky.

I had wandered through the village, finding another stone arch amongst the glittering sands along the outskirts of our little slice of life. I take a moment to ponder our little red tents, edges hemmed gold and waving gently as the desert's breeze played with them.

With a great leap, I come to rest atop the arch, legs folded as I sigh. The sun has started to set, bathing the land in a brilliant fiery orange.

Far out beyond the dunes and ruins lies the dark mountain. Its peak is splintered in two and a vast pillar of light reaches from the top, high into the heavens where fine points of light begin to appear. It's the only thing that has remained the same while the rest of the world seems to change endlessly.

As I watch the mountain, its shape and looming presence never changes yet something within me churns.

Even as a young nomad, I had always felt.. out of place. And every time I basked in the pure light of that peek, I felt a longing desire to be there, almost like..

Like..

Like I was born for something great.

I hear a loud but deep call, and I return with a high yet clear chirp of my own. Several feet below me, my father stood amidst the sand between the pillars of shadow cast by the arch.

"Come down, Child. I have something to show you." He said over the dull rumble of the wind. I nod, stand, then leap and almost drift to the ground.

* * *

I followed him quietly, struggling to keep pace with his great strides as he guided me out into the desert. It had been so long, that the richness of the evening's sunset bled into deep blues and purples and eventually a cold blackness. Only the stars and small moon lit our path.

I recoil in on myself, calling forth the light within for warmth. Ahead, I can see the dark shape of a tall crumbling building. Lanterns bath the evening in a comforting light and as we approached, I felt the coolness of the desert being chased away.

He led me inside and down a cracked flight of stairs. The narrow hallway opened up into a vast chamber, and I could scarcely see the ceiling high above us.

In the center of the room sat a statue and I realized with curiosity that its shape seemed vaguely familiar to me despite the fact that I had never laid eyes upon this place before. Perhaps it had been from my dreams.

For as long as I could remember, I had always had vivid dreams of the most amazing travels. I could fly, blessed by a brilliant power of a beautifully flowing scarf. I had faced down giant stone creatures and seen many wonders.

Each time though, I found myself standing at the peak of the mountain, staring into the light pouring down from the heavens, watching into it only to wake up and find myself amongst my family in our quiet little tent.

I hear a hum, "Come child." My father says and his voice echoes inside these hallowed walls. "Join me in song."

I close my eyes and let the light within rise up and out as a beautiful harmonic cry, mirrored by my father's beautiful and deep voice.

As I opened my eyes, I gawked at the sight before me. The statue's eyes lit and a globe of white expanded. Suddenly symbols etched into the stone tiles at my feet became filled with light. More lit as the energy spread until the entire chamber glowed, chasing away the darkness.

The wall before me, which had previously been bare and void of any identifying markings, was now glowing as specs of light formed an image.

The mountain's silhouette stood out amongst the images of rolling sand dunes. A spear of light erupted from its point and the sky filled with stars and symbols. I stared briefly at them, they were the symbols of our people.

The stars fell to the ground and life formed. All around me the beautiful songs of winged animals filled the air and I noticed my Father was grinning, likely at my expression of complete amazement and bewilderment.

More stars fell and the shapes of our ancestors appeared, blessed with flowing white robes. Amongst them, shapes of red strips of fabric formed, outlined by a brilliant light.

My father pointed to the mountain.

"The time has come for you to learn of your purpose, to understand your place in this world." He said.

I was silent and as I stared at that drawing, I felt that pang of belonging again. He must've seen it in my eyes.

"You did not come to us the way most children do." His words were simple but I felt the profound depth within them. "You came to us in the midst of a shower of stars."

I was silent still, my interest focused entirely on him.

"It was an evening, much like this one... I was amidst the dunes, collecting rare flowers that glow amongst the ruins for your mother. The mountain's light had been otherwise the same as it had always been, when I was suddenly blinded momentarily by a great flash. A pulse rose into the sky and the stars began to fall."

I peered at the wall, then back at him.

"One drifted down behind a close but high dune and I ran quickly to witness its landing."

I felt my heart race. My mind departed only briefly as I recalled the bright light of the mountain within my dreams.

"When the light had finally faded, only you remained- a tiny child wrapped amongst rich red robes. I took you into my arms and made my way back to the village."

"But Father-" I said.

"Yes, Child?"

"Our Ancestors.. What about them..." I stepped up to the wall, passed the statue. With a hand, I traced the outlines of the white robed shapes.

"No one knows. But the mountain gave you to us.. Perhaps it is your destiny to find the answers that have been lost with time."

I breathed in deeply, eyes once again drawn to the mountain.

"...I was born for this.." I muttered.

When I turned back around, I met my father's intense gaze and felt an uneasiness wash over me. Silently he nodded and with a stiff swallow, I followed him out of the temple. As he left, the brilliant light that filled the symbols faded, leaving the interior bathed once again in a choking darkness.

We returned to our village.

That night I dream't of the mountain, of flying and of the ancestors.

When the morning brought with it the sun's rays, I set out. Goodbyes had been short and simple, and after hugging my Mother and Father, I disappeared into the oncoming sand storm.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you come back for more when I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, and hello to you lurkers! Many thanks for coming back for chapter 2. Many apologies for not getting this up sooner. I should legally change my middle name to 'procrastinate'. Right, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm having way too much fun writing from a first person POV.**

* * *

I had been trekking through the seemingly endless dunes, always toward the mountain for roughly a day's time when a sandstorm engulfed the region. I was trapped within the swells and gusts, leaning hard into the wind in a desperate attempt to avoid being blown off my feet. Getting lost was not my concern, for my path was clear to me as long as I could see the shining light of the mountain in the distance. It was my unshakable guide and my faith that it held the truth pushed me ever forward, against the mighty forces of nature.

What I couldn't see however was the steep drop hidden by the haze of the storm as it blotted out the sun. The ground disappeared beneath my feet and I immediately began to tumble, rolling end over end for what felt like an eternity until finally, I came to a stop- At least that was the last thing I recalled, for the next time I opened my eyes, the sky was dark. Night had fallen.

I rose and sand poured off me in droves. A crater remained imprinted in the glittering sand where I had apparently been buried by the storm. The skies were clear now and I found myself beneath a sprawling blanket of glittering stars. The horizon grew steadily pink and the first glimmers of the sun's light cast long shadows across the land. How long had I been out? I had no way of telling. I simply knew that my mouth was dry, thirst nipping at my mind and took a sip from my cactus gourd to quench it. What little water I could carry would need to last for my journey, and I was not certain when I would next find a potable source of water.

With my thirst quenched for the moment, I took the time to inspect my surroundings. Behind me was the steep cliff that, on any other day would have been a thrill ride but instead was very nearly my end. It towered above me, too steep to climb back up and I couldn't jump nearly high enough to clear the space. In front of me stood a solitary hill, topped with two rectangular stone carvings. Tied to each through holes in the top were long tattered red ribbons that fluttered longingly in the wind.

I found these solitary, lonely pillars to be quite humbling so I approached them to take a better look. Each pillar stood almost twice as tall as myself. The closer I came, the more I noticed that the ribbons in question did not seem that old. While their edges had been sundered by the harsh winds that tormented this desert, their brilliant red color still stuck out amidst the sea of golden-pink sand and pale red-brown ruins.

I also took note of various depressions in the surface of the stone; a series of squared markings reminiscent of my soul brand, carved into the smooth glittering surface of the stone. I found myself tracing the outline as I had done in the temple with my father. Something within me, around me even, stirred wordlessly. A strange sensation of completeness enveloped me and I heard a gentle echoing cry. I turned frantically, in search of the source.

A cold loneliness crept over me like a veil of darkness when I realized that what I had heard, had felt.. I had imagined it, perhaps. There was no one. I was alone, as I had been since the start of my journey.

My attention turned now from the pillars to the Mountain. It stood so tall against the horizon that I felt myself grow smaller against its quiet, eternal gaze. I then looked down down at the ground before me. The solitary hill I stood atop sloped down into a gentle valley and from behind another dune, I could see the remnants of yet another pillar, leaning and half-buried in sand.

And then.. beyond that, more and more and more until I lost count. They seemed to stretch on, giving this lonely stretch of sand an even more desolate feel; a personification of its loneliness. Bewildered at the sights before me, I let my weight carry me down the slope, cloak billowing behind me as the wind whistled past my ears. I slid until I felt solid ground beneath my feet- hidden rocks coated with a thin layer of sand.

These new pillars were much smaller however, coming only to my shoulder. Their surfaces had also been carved with the square symbols I had seen before. I let my voice rise from within yet the monuments stood in silence. The overwhelming sensations I had experienced moments before at the two large pillars did not return.

To my east stood more ruins. I realized with much curiosity that their shape and size reminded me much of the chamber my father had taken me to just a day or two prior. On the assumption that perhaps it housed more knowledge of the past, I turned away from the mountain and made my way to the remnants of a dead civilization.

It was quite apparent as I approached that this building had not weathered the ages as well as many others I had seen prior had. One of its outer walls had caved in, while chunks of its ceiling had been blown outward, strewn about like a child's toys. The once chiseled edges had long since been smoothed and rounded by wind and sand. A howling gust echoed through the chamber as I entered and I felt the cry deep within. Against the far wall stood a blank rectangular piece of stone with an ornate border. On either side stood two perfectly straight pillars that resembled those outside, four in total, but when I approached, the light within me reacted and a symbol etched itself out of thin air in front of each pillar that I came close to.

Two glowed now, the two on the opposite side stood dormant and quiet but the light within me still swelled, calling me to them. I wanted to approach, to touch them and awaken whatever power slept within but my inner light swirled uncontrollably, seeming to possess a sentience all its own. Resigned to my curiosity and overwhelming urge, I closed my eyes and let the light rise up. I sung a harmonic note unlike any I had before, the pitch more pure and clear; like crystal singing in the night.

Something brilliant happened, and I realized quickly I had seen this before. Much like the night I had spent in those dark ruins with my father, shapes etched themselves out of thin air then faded until only dark outlines remained, the image seemingly burned into the stone.

I saw pillars, and at the foot of each lay the silhouette of a cloaked figure, their faces blank. The feeling of loneliness fluttered inside me again and with great horror, I realized what I now stood in the middle of. The ruins, the damage, the pillars...

This.. This was a graveyard. The pillars naught but gravestones. So many dead. So many souls gone and lost. I fell to my knees and wept as sadness not my own poured free from the corners of my eyes.

So then.. what had caused so much death? What took the lives of so many people? I shook to my core at the thought and I could only recall an image from my dreams of creatures carved from stone and filled with a defiant hate empowered by unforeseen masters.

"Please, O' Great Mountain.. Please let these visions be false." I muttered, knowing full and well that the mountain was just that, a mountain and that it could not hear me, but the prayer comforted me still.

The tears eventually faded and my face dried. I was surprised at the reaction. I had not known these people, yet I still felt the profound grip of mourning hold tight to my heart. This place had awoken feelings in me that I had not yet the knowledge to understand. Perhaps some day I would come to know the meaning. Until then, I needed to continue my journey to the Mountain. It would provide me with the insight I needed. I am sure of it.

With my composure once again solid, my feelings my own, and my mind cleared, I braved the harsh morning sun and stepped out from the safe, relative darkness of this ruined carcass of a building, no longer able to stand its oppressive sadness. With a chilling shudder, I pushed through the field of the dead and toward still the Mountain's mighty peak.

Very quickly though I realized that the feelings of loss and loneliness were not all these fields had to offer as my eyes caught sight of something most peculiar. Dancing amidst the dunes looked to be a scrap of red fabric, barely a foot or two in length, drifting with the wind. I quickly ran to catch it and just as I reached, it suddenly twirled into the air and sped away, against the breeze! What marvels I had come upon!

Curiosity taking control, I took after the quick little cloth creature in the hopes of catching it to inspect it further. It rounded a larger dune before climbing into the air and joining what looked to be an entire swarm of them! They spun, fluttered and played joyously over yet another ruin, this one lacking any discernible doors into its interior. Instead I caught sight of a side that had collapsed, forming gentle slanted steps upon which I could climb with some effort.

The creatures did not flee as I approached, instead rapidly beginning to swirl around me excitedly when I reached the top of the ruins. The vantage offered me a grand view of the surrounding area, including the slope in the distance where I had encountered the first two pillars. From my shallow perch I could also see the ruins where I had found the carving of light and the grim story contained within. Just then something like a flash of light caught the corner of my eye and I turned to face yet another amazing source of bewilderment.

The school of cloth creatures had dispersed, going back to their games as they drifted about and taunted one another, yet at their center floated a weightless crest of light. Behind it stood a silent carving a tall, white robed figure. I realized quickly that the crest of light resembled another soul brand and I felt compelled to approach.

Before I could reach out to touch this crest, it lept at me with a sensation that I could only describe as all-consuming. In the blink of an eye I felt a calming _warmth_ writhe through me, feelers reaching to the tips of my very being. The feeling surged into my chest and it was with great wonder that I realized the hood of my cloak had suddenly grown heavier. Something brushed against my back and I spun in an effort to see it.

It was a scarf! Tiny, maybe only a foot or so in length, but a scarf nonetheless! It was there, where there had been nothing just moments prior! Curiouser still, its tiny length had been embroidered with brilliant golden borders and in the center of a red patch was my soul brand, etched from light.

Suddenly I felt it again, a _presence_. I knew I was not alone and I cried out, hoping that I might attract whomever it might be that kept me company in silence. I certainly didn't expect my calls to attract the school of cloth creatures, each suddenly glowing and encircling me as I felt myself being _lifted_. They carried me higher and higher until I could see many large structures in the distance, by way of the mountain. Then I realized that I had begun falling.

I had never fallen from a height quite so high so I willed myself to land on the sand, hoping its shifting and malleable surface would provide some safety. I did not fall.

I had closed my eyes, much to my surprise. When had I done that? More importantly, why had I not fallen to the ground in a painful mess? Instead I remained suspended in air as if tied up by some invisible strings. I could feel myself growing weaker for some unforeseen reason. The weightlessness that enveloped me suddenly turned heavy and I felt myself drifting to the surface of the ruins then landing softly. No pain. No stiffness. I was perfectly fine and so I rejoiced! The cloth creatures seemed quite happy to carry me away once more, hefting me effortlessly into the sky before drifting off and leaving me in complete silence.

This time, I thought to myself quietly, I will let this new found freedom carry me to the mountain! With nothing but pure will and excitement at the thought of the adventure, I felt my weight rush forward, the wind bristling against my cheeks as I relished in the incredible sense of freedom and speed. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before!

But all good things must come to an end, it seemed. The power that suspended me gave way, unceremoniously dropping me back to the desert floor but by then I had flown far enough to reach another steep slope, this one emerging in a valley surrounded on three sides by gestalt, silent ruins. I hit the slope and sped down, scarf and cloak whipping around behind me.

I came to a stop, my feet finding more hard surface beneath the sand and with great astonishment, I gawked at the marvels before me.

These structures, five of them in total, sat in a perfect half-circle. Four of them were dark and empty, their gaping entrances giving no indication as to what they held within while the fifth stood proud in the center, its facade made up of ornate pale stone work and a massive gate made of woven metal. What craftsmanship!

In the center of this almost-courtyard stood another ruin much like the platform I had found the school of cloth creatures. Its lower level had crumbled and shattered, the stonework caved in on many sides. To the right stood what looked to be the remains of a tall circular pillar and at the top of that still, floated yet another glittering glyph. If one had granted me a scarf, and most certainly the power of limited flight.. then perhaps two might bolster that!

I rushed toward the glyph, willing myself into the air with a great leap, only to fall back to the sand. I turned to look at the scarf. Whatever power had filled it was gone now. The gold embroidery that shined in the sun was much smaller and the symbols of light were all but gone. I called out, hoping to call forth the power but the scarf only flashed dimply in a sad response. I was drained, grounded and I longed to fly once again. I had tasted the feeling of true freedom and now the oppression of gravity was simply too great to bear.

I had to have that glyph! I needed to fly again! I came to the pillar, quickly realizing that it was much taller than I had perceived. But the ruins above.. If I perhaps drifted over from those, I could clear the gap easily and obtain yet another piece of my scarf, or so I had assumed.

The climb was easy and I quickly found myself at the top. Four strips of fabric waved about, their tattered and frayed lengths casting sad shadows. A metal grate separated me from the hollow interior of the ruins and moments later I heard a fluttering sound. Something was trapped beneath! I came closer to get a better look and found myself staring into a large school of the cloth creatures. They moved frantically and without purpose. Their movements did not speak of joy or play. They were sad. I could feel it. The voice within me swelled. I was quickly learning not to fight it, crying out as I pulled at the grates that imprisoned the creatures.

My voice, growing every powerful it seemed, triggered yet another reaction I was not quite expecting. The ribbons glowed brightly and the stone beneath me shook as the grates clattered open noisily. Almost instantly the air was filled with excitement as the school of creatures burst free with such a vigor. They celebrated their freedom by encircling me as the first school had done. One touched my shoulder, the light of my soul brand glowing vividly over my chest as I felt new but familiar energy fill me. To my amazement, my lifeless scarf had once again been charged!

I was quickly beginning to make the connections. Things were happening to me that I couldn't comprehend and I knew this wasn't the end of it. I felt it in my bones.

With the power of flight once again returned to me, I made my way to the glyph I had seen before, letting its mystic energies flow into me. Just as I had anticipated, the length of my scarf increased and It flapped lazily in the wind that swirled gently around the courtyard.

I felt that perhaps it was time I carried on. I had spent quite a bit of time meandering about in these ruins. I could see that the sun had already moved far across the sky, turning it a brilliant yellowy gold like honey. Soon it would set and I would be bathed in the darkness of night to sleep below the sea of stars once more. For now I would make my away across the chasm to the fifth building whose face housed the massive metal gates. They were the only thing blocking my progression.

I willed myself onto the platform once again and called to the cloth creatures, hoping they might heed my voice and carry me to places beyond. They complied gleefully, encircling me and once again carrying me high into the air. Then I let myself drift toward the gates and the stone figured that stood before it. I would meditate my experiences thus far then journey on.

Landing on the other side safely, I closed the gap to the statue and let the voice within charge the four posts that sat on either side of the statue until each contained a spec of light. The light burst free and collected into streams that formed a glowing circle on the ground before me. So many incredible things had happened to me in such a short span of time that I felt my capacity for amazement had been diminished.

Tired, weary and thirsty, I took a seat amidst the circle of warm light and closed my eyes.

The best had yet to come, it seemed, as my mind was instantly filled with images and visions so quickly that the world around me spun. I felt my energy sapped and my strength gave way.

I slept beneath the late evening sun and well into the night, mind haunted by what I had seen.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and cover a level a chapter, so this fanfic doesn't drag out too much.**

**See you soon for chapter 3!**


End file.
